Federal Enforcement of Self Defense Act
The Federal Enforcement of Self Defense Act of 2006, called FESDA, is a federal law passed by the Union of Everett into federal law regarding the rights of self defense, defense of property and defense of others. The law enhances current state laws regarding the carrying of weapons, state or federal licensing and permit of weapons carry, the right of a person to defend him or herself and his or her personal property and laws regarding the intervention in immediate and direct life threatening danger of others from harm. The law established new legal definitions of self defense, lethal force, necessary force, danger avoidance or deterrent and castle doctrine. Federal Enforcement of Self Defense Act (Full Text) *I. Definitions **A. Self Defense ***1. Self defense is defined as any act made by a victim of a violent attack to protect, defend, thwart, shield or avoid such attack in the attempt to prevent bodily harm or death. **B. Bodily Harm ***1. Bodily harm is defined as any act against another person unlawfully which causes injury and or trauma to the body. Bodily harm includes stabbing wounds, slashes, facial trauma, broken bones, loss of teeth, bruising, loss of blood, cuts, abrasions, gun shot wounds, fractures, head traumas, unconsciousness, choking, asphyxiation, dislocations, tearing, ripping, loss or ripping of hair. **C. Death ***1. Lethal harm is defined as any act against another person unlawfully which causes fatal injury leading to death of victim. ***2. Lethal harm includes the potential during a rape incident in which the victim is exposed to biological hazards including HIV/AIDS infection. **D. Lethal Force ***1. Lethal force is defined as an act by a victim of an unlawful attack, in an act of self defense, that results in the fatal injury and death of the initial attacker. Lethal force may be legal in certain circumstances. **E. Necessary Force ***1. Necessary force is defined as any act by a victim of unlawful attack, in an act of self defense, that is legally applied to successfully defend oneself or others from harm or death. **F. Excessive Force ***1. Excessive force is defined as any act by a victim of an unlawful attack, in an act of self defense, that is illegally applied excessively to successfully defend oneself or others from harm. **G. Legal Self Defense Tool ***1. A legal self defense tool is defined as any weapon, concealed or carried openly, used to defend oneself from harm or death. This law hereby legalizes under federal law, the right of the citizen to be armed with any of the following self defense tools: ****a. Mace/Pepper Spray *****1a. All strengths of defensive sprays are legal. *****1b. Pepper blasters, pepper ball guns, pepper guns and similar mace/irritant discharging devices are legal. ****b. Taser or equivalent stun gun of any voltage. *****1a. Disguised electric/stun weapons, stun batons, cattle prods are also legal. ****c. Extendable baton *****1a. All extendable/retracting/expanding style batons no more than 26 inches in length when fully extended. *****1b. Solid full length, non-retracting batons are legal on one's person, within a vehicle, home, business or property as long as such baton is holstered or sheathed in a baton carry accessory. ****d. Licensed & permitted concealed carry (CCW) or open carry (OCW) firearm *****1a. A semi automatic pistol or handgun with magazine capacity of any amount of ammunition per magazine and unlimited amounts of magazines or other ammunition carrying devices. *****1b. No limits to the amount of concealed licensed and permitted pistols may be carried on one's person. *****1c. A law enforcement or military officer or HDS personnel may be armed with any firearm, carried concealed or openly with any amount of ammunition and extra magazines or supply. ****e. Handcuffs *****1a. It shall be legal for a civilian to possess handcuffs on their person if registered as a security officer, security guard, peace officer, private investigator or auxiliary officer to be used to restrain and detain a violent suspect. *****1b. It shall be legal for a civilian to possess handcuffs within their home, property or business to detain or restrain a any unauthorized suspect and not be required to be a registered or licensed officer. ****f. Knives *****1a. Knives and stabbing tools may be carried legally by any citizen. A citizen may be armed with any amount of such knives. *****1b. Switchblades, gravity knives, butterfly knives, spring assisted, stiletto and retractable knives are legal to possess. *****1c. Hunting knives and knives or stabbing weapons are legally to be carried in camping, hunting, hiking and fishing situations or in public when holstered in a secured sheath. *****1d. Utility tools such as Swiss army knives or other multi-tools may be legally carried. ****g. Defensive Animal *****1a. A defensive animal may consist of a trained guard dog, seeing eye dog or other canine. *****2a. A defensive animal shall not be held accountable or responsible for injury or death of another in the case of defending its owner from unlawful attack by said person. *****2b. A defensive animal shall not be held accountable or responsible for injury or death of another in the case of unlawful invasion or entry into one's home, business, property or vehicle. ****h. Strike Weapon *****1a. A strike weapon including brass knuckles, nunchaku, martial arts weaponry, pressure point weapon, defense pen, defense pin, staff or other hand held martial arts style items are legal to possess on one's person. ****i. Ranged Weapon *****1a. Archery equipment, bows, arrows, spears, spear guns, darts and dart guns, blow guns, pikes, javelins and other launched or thrown weapons may be legally possessed in camping, hunting, sporting, competition or other purposes and utilized as an improvised alternative defensive tool. **H. Unlawful Attack ***1. Unlawful attack is defined as a physical force against another, unprovoked and unwarranted and without legal justification, such as in cases of self defense. *II. Civilian Self Defense **A. Physical Assault ***1. A citizen has the legal right to defend oneself from unarmed physical attack with equal force or necessary deadly force or by use of a legal self defense tool. **B. Sexual Assault/Rape ***1. Any victim of a sexual assault or rape shall have legal right to defend oneself by all means necessary to fend off attack including Lethal Force. ***2. A victim of a sexual assault shall not be held liable for actions of Excessive Force. **C. Potentially Lethal/Fatal Assaults ***1. In the event a threat to personal safety or the safety of others is potentially fatal or risks significant bodily harm, the right of Lethal Force shall be legal. In cases of armed unlawful attack, Lethal Force shall be legal. **D. Defense From Kidnapping ***1. In cases of kidnapping, hostage taking or ransom, the right of self defense and defense of others in the form of Lethal Force is legal. ***2. A victim of or rescuer of a kidnapping or hostage taking shall not be held liable for actions of Excessive Force. **E. Defense of Children ***1. Any person shall have legal authority to defend and protect any minor from unlawful attack or harm with necessary force against offending suspects who are also minors. Lethal Force shall be legal in cases of unlawful harm against minors by adults. Parents or legal guardians shall have the right to Lethal Force to protect minors from criminal harm. ***2. A parent or guardian shall not be held liable for actions of Excessive Force. **F. Defense of Property From Burglary ***1. A homeowner, business owner or owner of a vehicle shall have the right of Lethal Force to defend one's property from unlawful invasion, robbery or burglary. **G. Arson ***1. A citizen shall have the right of Lethal Force to defend any property from Arson. **H. Terrorism ***1. Any and all citizens shall have legal right, authority and duty to self defense and defense of others or public or private property from acts of terrorism with any force necessary including Excessive Force and Lethal Force to prevent or stop an ongoing or planned terrorist attack or plot. *III. Castle Doctrine **A. Castle Doctrine is defined as the legal and sole right to the defense of both self and others and property from harm while inside legally owned property including home, business or vehicle. ***1. At no point shall a homeowner, business owner or vehicle owner be held liable for acts of self defense including Lethal Force while inside their home, business or vehicle. ***2. At no point shall a citizen be required to attempt to flee or retreat from unlawful intrusion or invasion of their home, business or vehicle. ***3. A citizen shall have the legal right to use Lethal Force while inside their home, business or vehicle to defend themselves, others and their personal property. ***4. A citizen shall have the legal right to possess self defense tools or other forms of weapons in the home or business or inside secured compartments of their vehicle, in accordance with weapons possession laws and federal regulations on firearms. ****a. A citizen does not require special permit to possess a firearm located in the trunk of a vehicle or aboard a sea vessel. ****b. A licensed and certified airline pilot with a federal concealed carry permit (CCW) may legally possess a firearm aboard an aircraft. ***5. No citizen shall be held liable for any injury, harm or death resulted from the unlawful trespass or intrusion into one's home, vehicle or business. ***6. A citizen maintains the right to self defense and of property from unlawful, warrantless police activities or acts of police brutality with lethal force. *IV. Law Enforcement Self Defense **A. A law enforcement officer shall have the right to use his or her firearm in Lethal Force to defend against an armed suspect who is armed with a firearm. **B. A law enforcement officer shall have the right to use his or her firearm in Lethal Force against any armed attack against said officer. **C. A law enforcement officer shall have the right to use a non-lethal weapon at any time against any physically uncooperative suspect. ***1. A law enforcement officer shall have the right to use Lethal Force against an unarmed individual attacking or attempting to seize such an officer's weapon. **D. A law enforcement officer shall never disarm him or herself in accordance with hostage or ransom demands. **E. Law enforcement officer shall be defined as any licensed, permitted or registered police officer, peace officer, corrections officer, court officer, parole/probation officer, security officer, security guard, private investigator, HDS personnel during emergency time or auxiliary officer. *V. Military Self Defense **A. Military personnel shall have the right to use his or her firearm in Lethal Force against any armed suspect. **B. Military personnel shall have the right to use any non-lethal weapon against any uncooperative suspect. **C. Military personnel shall never disarm him or herself in accordance with hostage, ransom or terrorist demands. **D. Military personnel shall have the right to use Lethal Force against any form of unlawful attack. Category:Union of Everett Category:Laws